Love Triangle
by hacim09
Summary: Note: This is the revised version! What if James had an older brother, who wasnt always in the spotlight? What if he liked Lily too? A love triangle of course! Read and review? Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the new revised version of Love Triangle. Basically same stuff, only I think that it's definitely better then it was before. So check it out, and the other chapters will be following soon!**

**Chapter One:**

Most people don't know me by my real name. Instead of calling me Will or William or something along those lines, they call me James Potters older brother. It used to bug me a lot. But I grew used to it after time. Now if someone were to refer to me as his older brother, I probably wouldn't even recognize the fact that they didn't use my name. Its become part of my life.

I know what your thinking now. Wait. Wait a minute. James Potter doesn't have a brother! If so, how come I've never heard of him? You just had the same reaction that most people have when they find out we're related. No way. Or you've got to be kidding me. But I'm right there, next to my brother on the family tree. And the answer to your other question is quite longer I'm afraid. But simply put is that we're polar opposites. Like the North pole and the South pole. They just don't go together like Europe and Asia do.

But despite the fact that were not twins at heart, we do get along fairly well. I'm probably not about to ask him if he would be my best man or anything. But a couple of years ago, I didn't really like my brother. I secretly loathed him. Of course I never told him this or anything, I was always brotherly towards him, I never really let on about my true feelings. But I really was disgusted with him and myself. I hated that he was good at everything that I wasn't. He was popular, funny, athletic, outgoing, and he was naturally good at all of his classes. I wasn't. I was shy, quiet, not athletic, and I had to study all the time to make good grades in my classes! I felt like I was always in his shadow. That no one would never know me for me. Not to mention the fact that every time I would find a girl that I really liked, it would turn out that she would just use me to get to my brother. And every time another one of those petty girls broke up with, I thought that it was my brothers fault. That he had something to do with this. That he had put them up to it. He would always ask me at least after the whole affair, if it was okay if he went out with them. I said no. That it didn't matter. When actually it did. Each time, it ripped me into shreds. And made me loath him even more. And I blamed my brother for this. For everything. For all of my problems. This all changed during my 7th year.

That year was the year that my brother entered into his 5th year. I had known that he had an infatuation with a girl named Lily Evans. I knew that this girl would not give James the time of day, and this pleased me. I thought that this would be good for the kid, and maybe he wouldn't be the obnoxious prat I thought that he was. Well, I wished that he was. See, when I finally met this girl, I found myself in love with her.

I know. I know. In love with Lily Evans? No way!! I mean their like…like soul mates! Yes. Yes they are perfect for each other. Its really actually sickening if you've been around them for long. But anyhow, I was in love with her. In love with the same girl as my brother. What a terrible brother! Can you imagine? But I thought that it was okay. Seeing as my brother had everything else. What could one girl mean to him? I mean he had all of the other girls hearts in the school. Why did he have to have hers? He didn't! Besides I knew that if Lily agreed to going steady with my brother, that they would go out for a couple of weeks or a few months, and then she would just become another shiny trophy that he could add to all of his others. And then he would dump her and go chase after another one to add to his collection. So I figured that it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't matter, if I got Lily, and we ended up together. It really wouldn't matter. But how wrong I was. How very very wrong. But nevertheless, let me go on with my story so that I may possibly redeem myself before you give up on me entirely and think that I this sick awful prat.

So as I entered my 7th and final year at Hogwarts, I mad a vow. A vow that I would no longer stand in my brothers shadow. I would no longer just accept the fact that I was known as James Potters brother. I would stop self-sacrificing, and start doing things for myself. This was the year that I would finally do something my brother never would. I would win Lily Evans.

**A/N: So did you like it better then the other one? Let me know, by you guessed it, reviewing! Let me know, if you'd like to see any changes to the other chapters too, and I'll see what I can do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

As I boarded the train that fateful year, I was on a mission. A mission to steal Lily Evans heart. But when I first boarded the train after saying goodbye to my mother, I ran into Lily way too soon. I didn't know what to do! I didn't have a plan or tactics or anything! I simply wasn't prepared to deal with a girl like her. As I ran speeding around the corridor I ran into her. Not literally, but accidentally.

You see I'm not the type of guy who likes to run into his crushes. I prefer to observe from afar. To make subtle moves. So unlike James, who preferred to stalk his crushes, and then flirtatiously make a move.

But as soon as I saw her, my heart started to go into hyperdrive and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like I was having some sort of reaction, which I kind of was, only to Lily Evans. It got to the point, it felt like I was choking, choking on my own heart.

"Hi!" she smiled at me, as she slid into the compartment next to where I had stopped. I nodded my head, confused, and shocked. Did she just say hi to me? Did she just say hi to me? I kept asking myself. No, she must have been saying hi to someone else. At least I didn't respond, That would have made me an even bigger idiot. I felt dazed, and I slowly drifted over to where I normally sat with my three friends, David Ode, Sean Dean, and Ivan Turner.

As I entered my compartment, I noticed that David was sitting there all alone.

"H-hey!" I shakily called out to David, still stunned by my recent run in, "Where's Sean and Ivan?" I asked.

"Oh, Ivan is head boy, and is setting up in the heads compartment, and Sean is-" started David, looking at me concerned.

"Flirting with all of the adorable new 5th year prefects!" filled in Sean Dean, sliding open the door. "Their really hot this year!" I shook my head. Sean was always obsessing over one girl or another. He was the most outgoing and flirtatious out of the four of us.

"I do have to admit." said David, my more sensible friend. "That Lily Evans is quite the-"

"Quite the babe." Filled in Sean. "I know! I know! It's just too bad Will here doesn't have the chance to hang out with her, since she hates his brother."

"Hey!" I objected. "She said hi to me on the train just now! I'm sure that's more then your ever going to hear from her!"

"Whoa! Since when have you started liking Lily Evans?" asked Sean, wide-eyed.

"I don't." I sighed frustrated. "I'm just a little irritated at girls using me to get to my brother." See, you might be wondering why my friends don't know about me liking Lily. But I'm not really one who likes to confide in others. I prefer to…well I prefer to confide in a person who doesn't slip up or anything. I'm always afraid that my friends are going to be slipped a truth potion and all of my secrets will be spilled in front of everyone over pumpkin juice. So I stuck to confiding in the one person in my life who I knew would never tell a soul. Tulia. My owl.

"You know what mate?" asked David, looking concerned again. "You need a woman. Not a temporary woman, but you need to like, fall in love."

"No I don't." I said, "It's just a phase." I tried to tell myself that the next 5 minutes, but it wasn't working. And soon, I would have to go to the prefect's compartment and face Lily. Oh Merlin.

Suddenly, the door to our compartment opened, and I came face to face with my little brother.

"Hey Will!" he exclaimed, sliding down on the seat. I wondered where Sirius, Remeus and Peter were, James normally didn't go anywhere without them. Or vice versa. But I saw that they were waiting outside after a second look.

"Hey Jamie." I responded, teasing him a little. James hated that nickname I had given him, shortly after birth. What can I say? Old habits die hard. And I couldn't resist the opportunity to embarrass him in front of him and his big shot friends.

"Aw Will! You know I hate that nickname. And if you keep this up, you might wind up being our first prank of the year." He warned and winked at me. I grinned at my mischievous brother.

"Not if you want me to write dad that you are getting points docked from Gryfindor." I threatened. Our dad was part of the Gryfindor alumuni, and he was constantly nagging James to quit messing around and to concentrate on earning points for Gryfindor.

"Merlin Willy." He said, using my childhood nickname too. "You're just too cruel!" he exclaimed, fake clutching his heart. I laughed.

"What's happening?" I asked, praying that it wouldn't be anything dealing with Lily. Please don't be about Lily. Please don't be about Lily. Please don't be about Lily. Please-

"Oh I was wondering if you could do me a favor." He asked. I frowned. This was not going good so far.

"Depends on the favor." I said in a business like voice.

"Weeeelll, I was wondering, since you're a prefect and all…" He said, trying to pull a Sirius on me. Sirius was always getting girls, teachers, parents and peers to do stuff for him, by opening up his eyes and blinking a lot. It worked for Sirius, and apparently he was giving lessons to James, because he was looking very convincing.

"Sooooo I was wondering If you could possibly talk to Evans for me?" he asked. Oh Merlin. Sweet Merlin, why? Why? I'm mostly selfless, I get pretty good grades, I don't get in trouble, why? I was about to give in looking in my brothers eyes, but I then remembered my resolution for this year. I was going to step out of his shadow. I was going to get Lily Evans. And helping him get her, was not helping myself.

"Sorry, no can do little bro." I said, turning around to face my friends.

"But whyyyyy?" whined James, blinking even more now, "You have to talk to all of the prefects anyways." He said, still trying to convince me. But my mind was set.

"Haven't you harassed that poor girl enough?" I asked. "It's obvious she doesn't like you." I said. Okay, I'll admit that was a little cruel, but Lily didn't like him! She was revolted by him! So he should respect that. I would. Okay, no I wouldn't. But I wouldn't act like a crazed stalker, asking her out every minute of the day!

"Fine." said James, huffing away. But I wasn't concerned. He would find somebody else to amuse him for a while before his infatuation would start up again.. He always did. Meanwhile, I had a prefects meeting to get to, and I wouldn't want to be late!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**A/N: Here's another one for ya! Hope you enjoy! R&R anyone??**

I entered the prefects compartment, a little nervously. Not that I was nervous about the meeting, but knowing that Lily was there. Let's just say, that I would not be eating anything off the trolley anytime soon. I looked around the room for somebody familiar and I recognized Sally Ringer from last year. We had been assigned to do rounds together, and she was really funny. She had been hoping for head girl, but hadn't gotten it. I walked up to Sally, casually looking about the room for a certain redhead. No sign though. Oh well. Wasn't good news or bad news, to me. Like I said before, I'd rather observe my crushes from afar.

"Hey!" I said taking Sally in. The kind and sweet Gryfindor had grown even more over the summer, and now towered almost a foot above me. Her brown hair was now cut very short, almost like a crew cut. It was spiked here and there, which was completely different from last year. Last year she was famous for her Repunzel like hair. But it suited her. It suited her tan skin also. She had started going out with Ivan at the end of last year, and she had been highly disappointed when she didn't receive the coveted badge along with her boyfriend.

Sally turned around and saw me and waved frantically. I grinned at her antics. Sally did have a lot of quirks.

"Geez Sally! Did your mother put a growing potion in your eggs?" I asked jokingly.

"That's not funny Mr. Potter!" she scolded. I smiled and leaned over to hug her. That's when I caught sight of Lily, heading our way! It was like a Lily alert was going off in my body. I could feel my cheeks heat up, and my palms were starting to sweat, which happened whenever I was nervous or anxious or apprehensive. Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Help me out here!

When Lily reached us, Sally leaned over and squeezed her tight. I didn't know that they knew each other! Why did Sally have to be friends with Lily? Why?

"Sally Ringer!" she exclaimed in her lovely voice, that sounded so strong and confident. Whenever my voice came out, it was soft and deep. Not the type of voice that caught peoples attention, like Lily's.

"What have you done to your hair?" Girls, their all the same, I thought chuckling to myself.

"What do you not like it?" asked Sally, shrinking down and getting in her face. I couldn't decide if this was a bad thing or a good thing. You could never tell with girls. But Lily looked a little puzzled so maybe she was just as confused as I was. Or maybe…I don't know! I'm was reading way too much into this whole situation. That was making it worse. I just needed to calm down and think about something else. But I realized that that's hard when your crush is standing right next to you!

"No stupid! I looooove it! It's so Joan Jett!" squealed Lily, hugging Sally tightly. Huh? Joan who? Was that one of those weird sisters or someone? Oh wait! Sally and Lily were both muggle born. Got it!

"You think?" asked Sally, stroking her short locks fondly. I shook my head, trying to think of something to join the conversation. But this was out of my league. I couldn't hold a conversation for very long about hair products. One thing in common with both my brother and I (besides both being in love with Lily) was that we couldn't really do anything with our hair. It always looked like we had stepped off broomsticks or something. I think that's the only way that people found out that we were related, that and then our last names.

"But who do you think you are, hanging out with one of the Potters?" accused Lily. I froze, blinking slowly. My skin burned and I stared at Lily. Lily the love of my life, I thought you liked me! You said hi! Maybe I was right. Maybe you thought I was somebody else. Now I really felt like I was going to throw up. I turned around to find a bathroom, before I got Potter gunk all over Lily's robes.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I turned around. There was Lilly Evans. Clutching my shoulder! Touching me. I felt my whole body light up and start to tingle all over. Don't. I told myself. She hates you. She hates you. She hates-

"I was just kidding Will." She said kindly, realizing that she had hurt my feelings. What? Lily was apologizing? Yes! She does like me! She doesn't hate me! I felt as if I could do a little dance right now! I feel as if I could burst out in song like they do in those muggle movies where the people sing and dance. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry if I offended you. I was joking." I stared into those gorgeous round emerald eyes. The color of a green toad I realized.

"T-that's okay." I stuttered. Oh man! I thought. I can't believe that. The first words out of my mouth to Lily, and I stutter. Ugh! I mentally punched myself a thousand times.

"Good." She said laughing. Then she turned to talk to Sally again, who was staring at me curiously. Before she could question me, a loud nasally voice drowned out all of the conversations.

"Hi! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Eva Ling." Everyone turned around and stared at the tiny Asian girl who looked like she belonged on a shelf, rather then standing here. "I'm going to be your head girl for this year, and now I'm going to turn the floor over to your new head boy, Ivan Turner!"

Ivan got up and started to speak, but I didn't hear a word he said, because I was too busy staring at Lily. And what she was doing was far more interesting then Ivan. Besides I had heard this all last year, and Ivan's speech couldn't be that different from the previous one.

Lily was writing down what the heads were saying! I had heard that the girl was famous for her note taking, but wow! I couldn't believe it. But it wasn't only that. She was just so beautiful when she wrote. I really envied my brother, even more so for getting to see her everyday, writing. She was even more gorgeous then she was normally. When Lily writes, she tilts her head, and sucks on a little curl of her hair. Her eyes grow even bigger, and she bites her lower lip, making her upper lip looking so plump and red and…

"Earth to Will!" Huh? I snapped out of my little Lily Evans dream world, and looked up. The whole room was staring at me, and thanks to Ivan's loud mouth, so was Lily.

"Er…what?" I asked, feeling like a big idiot. I could feel my cheeks growing red, and I looked at Sally, panicking. Sally looked back at me and grinned. Ugh! I had forgotten how annoying she could be!

"I was just saying that your rounds partner will be Lily Evans." He repeated a little irritated.

"Oh, er…okay." I said trying to sound nonchalant, but really I was freaking out! I was partnered with Lily! I didn't know if this was good or bad, but I was thinking that this would be a good thing. We would get to talk, and maybe she would get to know me, and start to like me! Yes, I thought. I think this is going to be a good thing. Although, I had assumed that I would get partnered up with Sally again, but I guess since she was dating Ivan, that they were now partnered together. Still, who was complaining? I sure wasn't! I smiled shyly over at Lily, who smiled back. This year was turning out to be a good one!

"Your free to go back to your compartments now." Said Ivan, releasing us. Oh. I thought disappointedly. After finding out that I was partnered with Lily, I had been counting on a longer meeting, so I could maybe talk to Lily some more. I had wanted to redeem myself after stuttering. I can t leave her with that impression of me! She might think me a fool! I sighed bitterly. This years meeting was a lot shorter then last years meeting. But that was probably because Ivan hadn't had a chance to talk to Sally today. As people began to exit, I realized that I could catch Lily going back to her compartment! As soon as I thought that, I began to sprint down the way, bumping into people. But I soon realized that I was not in very good shape.

"Hey Lily!" I wheezed. "Lily wait up!" I called. The redhead turned around looking at me right in the eye, which gave me a little jolt of electricity through out my body.

"Yes?" she asked, when I finally caught up to her. So what if I'm not in shape? It wasn't like I was James, able to run to her in 3 seconds flat. And last time I checked, Lily didn't like James.

"I wanted to ask you about rounds." I said, realizing how stupid that sounded. Rounds? They covered that you dolt! Merlin, I needed some girl lessons or something.

"I bet considering how riveted you were by Ivan's speech." Laughed the redhead. "Is that like a Potter trait? Not paying attention?" she asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess." I laughed back, scratching my head. "So did they give you any details?" I asked. It came out a little shaky, but hopefully Lily would pass that off as me being out of breath, and not nerves.

"Oh yeah, I wrote it all down." She said, shifting her leg from her left to her right side. "I'll make a copy of it, and then give it to you, during the feast, kay?" I nodded, and waved at her as I opened up the door to my compartment. Now I had another excuse to talk to her! Yes! Score! But wait…should I have offered to copy it down for her, so that way she wouldn't have to write it down during the feast? Or should I have said that I would meet up with her at like the library? Oh Merlin. I need a better confider then my owl.

**So go on then and press the big review button! Tell me what you think of it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I can only assume that you guys are tired of reading the revised chapters, because you've already read them before. But here's a new chapter, for all of you guys who really wanted to get back to the story already. This one is for you! Thanks for being so patient! **

**Chapter Four:**

The train slowly came to a halt. I reached over Ivan and Sally to get the door to our compartment open. I turned the knob, and jumped out onto the platform at Hogsmeade. I waited for the rest of my friends to follow, but after a minute, I noticed that they weren't coming. I looked back over my shoulder and saw David and Sean gaping at something in the compartment. I walked back over towards them, and saw that Ivan and Sally had decided that now would be the perfect time to start making up for lost time over the time.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Sean when he saw them. "Their really going at it!" I reached over and smacked my friend upside his head. He gaped at them, and when the couple finally came up for air, they saw us staring and blushed at the same time.

"Let's go." I said grudgingly. Seeing them together like that had reminded me that I had no one to greet me with kisses and put me in damper mood despite the Lily progress I had just made. As we made our way to the carriages, I saw a redhead entering one two away from us.

"Let's go in that one." I said pointing to the one that I had just seen Lily get into. The others agreed, seeing as there were only three left. I took off at a fast walk, and quickly left my friends behind in the dust. But just as I was about to reach it, my brother and his cronies leapt into the same one. I stopped in my tracks. They must have seen Lily get into the same one I thought angrily. The rest of my friends caught up with me at that moment. They watched as the invisible horses took off, and the carriage lurched forward.

"Oi!" shouted Sean after them. "That's really nice of you to cut in front of us like that! We-" But I put my hand over his mouth before he could finish. I shook my head at him, and said:

"It's not worth it." I tried to smile, but I found that it wouldn't come. David then pointed to the one nearest to us.

"There's one!" he said. We speed walked to that one, and got in just in time. I was the last one to get in, and when I got to the last step, the horse lurched forward, and I fell into the lap of the person nearest to me. Everyone in the carriage started laughing, including the person who's lap I fell in! I looked up to see who I fell on, and to apologize, when I found myself gazing into the eyes of Lily Evans herself! I probably blushed, because I could feel my cheeks heating up. I then looked down and saw that my hands were right on her thighs! I looked back up at Lily who raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and I quickly removed my hands, got up. I looked around for an empty seat, but the only vacant one was right next to Lily! Could this get any worse, I thought to myself angrily. First I stutter and now I fall into her lap? Ugh! It's a miracle that she doesn't think that I belong in a mental ward at St. Mungo's!

I peeked over at Lily who was now talking to who I knew to be her best friend, Alice Geyser. They stopped talking for a moment, and Alice nodded her head in my direction. Busted! I quickly looked away, and looked back after a minute. Lily was looking at me curiously. I took 3 deep breaths, trying to gain the courage to speak to her. I could do this. She wouldn't judge me…I opened my mouth to speak but Lily cut me off.

"Did you have a nice trip?" she asks me. I chuckled, and she joined in, smiling. Did I mention how beautiful Lily is when she smiles? Maybe I did, but I'm going to say it again. Lily is beautiful when she smiles. Her whole face seems to light up, and she has the cutest dimples.

"Oh yeah, it was very enjoyable. " I joked back. She smiled again, and I tried to think of something else to say, but before I thought of anything, Lily spoke again.

"So I have the notes all copied out, and here's yours. We have to meet up around nine in front of the great hall. Our patrol lasts till ten. We got the first shift, so we lucked out huh?" She handed me two sheets of parchment that was filled with information about patrols. Merlin! She really takes this stuff seriously! Last year me and Sally just dinked around a lot. I hope Lily wasn't going to be too serious! I flipped through the parchment and looked at all the details she had given me, but it was actually drawings! Confused, I looked further, and saw that Lily had drawn it out like a cartoon. Neat! There were comics of me and her walking around the great hall, alone, comics of me and her pulling wands on some Slytherins, bullying a kid. And there were pictures of me and her laughing at something Peeves had done.

"Wow! This is…this is…" I started, but Lily cut me off by saying:

"I get bored on the train. I always hated that how was your summer, and oh my god! You look so good stuff." I nodded, blinking. I hadn't realized that Lily was this open! Nor creative! Wow! She was…something else!

"Well, they're a lot better then what I can do! I can draw some stick figures, but that's about it…" I trailed off. Ugh! I'm so boring that I even put myself to sleep! Lily's probably going to think I'm this total loser who can't even hold proper conversations!

"Well, it's not too good." She said modestly, blushing. "I just took some drawing classes over the summer, and their muggle ones so they don't move around…"

"I think its fantastic!" I exclaimed, not giving her the chance to criticize herself. "It shows that you have talent when the drawings are good enough they can stand on their own." I smiled at her, and internally I was smiling too. I had just said something to Lily without being a) interrupted, b) stuttering, or c) apologizing. I was improving. I looked back over at Lily, and she had this odd grin on her face. It looked like…well I can't describe it very well. The only way I can is to say that she looked like she was off in her own little world. I know. I know cliché. But I'm just trying to tell my story. Nobody ever accused me of being a writer! I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there like a big idiot, until we reached the castle and Alice stopped talking to Sally, and noticed Lily. Everyone else was already out of the carriage except for the three of us, because I couldn't get out until they did.

"Lily!" said Alice, in her normal calm manner. "Lily! Snap out of it honey!" she then eyed me for some odd reason, like it was my fault! And then she slapped Lily's cheeks.

"Huh?" said Lily, as if just waking up. "Are we at the castle already?" Alice smirked.

"No, I was just waking you out of your little trance for the heck of it. Yes! We're at the castle!" Lily frowned.

"Yeesh Alice! Someone's in need of some treacle pudding" she said singing the last part. I smiled at their playful banter. Thank-you brother, for getting into that carriage!

"Well you know me, no food means my stomach starts to hurt. And when my stomach starts to hurt-"

"I know, I know, you get about as cranky as an old lady." Interrupted Lily, sighing. "So get out already! I want my friend back from the senior citizen home! Tell her that she's not going to get Frank by impressing him with the new walker 2000." This statement puzzled me, senior citizen? Frank? Walker 2000? Must be more muggle stuff. I sighed, and I looked at Lily, who was paused at the opening. I must have missed something, while trying to figure out what the other thing she said had meant…

"I know I'm soooo sorry! It won't happen again! I promise. Pinky swear! On…on…on Delaney!" cried Lily. Delaney????

"On Delaney?" asked Alice, uncertainly.

"On Delaney," promised Lily. "But you know, if you just got up the guts…we wouldn't have this problem!" Alice stared at her, and Lily stared back. It looked like they had resorted to using nonverbal communications. But I too was hungry, seeing as I hadn't had anything off the trolley, and I was eager to join the rest of my comrades who were making their way to the feast! I just hoped that this fight wouldn't last much longer, for the sake of my stomach…

"Okay." Sighed Lily in defeat. That's funny, I thought that the fiery redhead always won the arguments, not the other way around! Hmmm…

"I won't! I was just saying, it's for your own good. I was only looking out for your best interest."

"I know. I know." Said Alice, sighing too. Then they both hugged each other. Alice lept off of the carriage, whereas Lily waited. She turned around as looked at me. I rushed up to where she was, see I had watched this old muggle movie in Muggle Studies and the gentleman always helped the ladies out of the carriages. I hoped that Lily would find it sweet, and possibly romantic.

"Ladies should never exit carriages by themselves." I said, offering my arm out to her. She laughed, and accepted my arm. We walked down off the carriage, and made our way into the Great Hall.

"How on earth did you become so polite, when Potter is so…is so…" she said, getting frustrated even by saying his name. I know that I'm a sick person, and I'm probably going to hell for this, but this made me glad. Glad to see that she despised him. Glad to see that she showed no positive emotion about my brother. And I joyously obliged in helping her bash his character.

"My only explanation is that we were switched at birth." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I think it's very likely." She said, as we both sat down at the Gryfindor table. "98%." She said after thinking about it for a second longer. I saw that Dumbledore was about to speak , so I added before he spoke, knowing that Lily would devote all her attention to him.

"Make that 99%." She laughed, and then the great man spoke.

**Okay, not the best chapter, but in-between chapters normally aren't. This is where a writer goes ugh! Because they really don't like writing these chapters, they like writing about the drama, the action! And these are just booooorrring! So please forgive me? And review? Pretty please? Negative or positive, just review! Thanks! ******** Oh and the next chapter is going to be waaaaaay better. Trust me! **


End file.
